


Unbreakable

by Jael, pir8grl



Series: Unbroken [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Their love was unbreakable.  Now they just had to find a ring that was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Jael found a wonderful graphic on Tumblr, ranking engagement rings by their destructive capabilities. The rest, as they say, is history. (Or maybe future-y...this is a show about time travel!)

“Len, I am so sorry,” Sara apologized, looking at her now sapphire-less engagement ring. The twisty design with two stones had been lovely...just not very durable.

“What for, Sara?” Mick interjected. “Guy had it coming.”

“Yes, but maybe if you hadn’t set the building on fire, we might have been able to retrieve the stones that got knocked out,” Snart retorted.

“Building had it coming,” Mick grunted.

Snart cast him a withering look. “How could...oh, never mind. Sara…” His blue gaze moved back to her. “It’s OK. We’ll get another one. Or replace the stones. Whichever.”

“Hmm. Another ring?” Her eyes were alight with glee. “One that does more damage?”

Only this woman would choose an engagement ring based on the bodily harm it could cause. No wonder he loves her. “Anything for you.”

***

“Look at this one!” Sara said excitedly.

Len rested his chin on her shoulder to see the ring she was pointing at. “Hmm…five raised stones, and the prongs look pretty sturdy. You could do some damage with that.”

Sara noticed the jeweler approaching. “Honey, it looks like a snowflake!” she pretended to simper.

“And it’s got a blue stone to match your eyes. We‘ll take it!”

***

“Well. It _did_ do quite a bit of damage…” Frowning, Sara stared at her hand and the remains of the formidable-looking snowflake ring. “Unfortunately, it didn’t really survive it.”

“Where did that guy go anyway?” Leonard turned around, frowning. “That _is_ blood on the stones that are left, right? Might be better if we weren’t standing around looking at the evidence if the bartender called the cops.”

Sara shrugged and glanced back at the bar. “In that place? She won’t want the attention. I think Mick dragged him out back. He’ll wake up in a while with a headache…”

“…. and a snowflake-shaped gash on his face …”

“He should have taken ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Certainly not arguing that.” He offered her his arm. “Well, another successful bar brawl and another damsel in distress rescued. We even found all the stones from the ring this time. Third time’s a charm?”

“You’re too good to me.” Grinning, she accepts the arm. “Carry on.”

***

“So, you’ve damaged the second ring, as well? How curious. Those prongs were quite well reinforced.”

“I’m an athlete,” Sara replied with a perfectly straight face.

“Indeed. In that case, perhaps one of these designs might be better suited? They’re usually chosen for team rings - football, and the like - because they’re so sturdy.”

“That sounds just about right,” Snart said ingratiatingly. 

“Good. Then hopefully this one will survive the, er…”

“Luge,” Sara supplied.

***

"So much for the luge."

"So much for the ring." Sara's eyes were sad as she studied the empty, bent-out-of-shape socket where the oval sapphire had rested. "I'm sorry, but this one was really necessary. I didn't have my bo and he was about to shoot Jax..."

"I know. You did what you had to do."

"I think maybe this just isn't in the cards for me, Len." She noted his sudden stillness and shook her head at him, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "Not the engagement, idiot. Doing the engagement ring thing. It's just a symbol. I don't need it to know we're doing this."

"It's a symbol I'd like you to have, though." His smile was a little sad as he looked at the ring. "You didn't really get the proposal I wanted. This is a tradition I thought we could do."

"I could wear one on a chain..."

"And have someone grab it when you're fighting? No thanks." He lifted her hand, sliding the battered remnant off it and inspecting it more closely. "The metal itself is what's giving out..."

He stopped mid-sentence. Sara lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You just had an idea, didn't you?" she inquired.

"How do you feel about a trip to Central City?"

 ***

Snart made his way into the Cortex. He knew that Caitlin had been included in Sara and Lisa’s ‘girls day out,’ so he figured he’d only have to deal with Ramon and Allen. Which is why he skidded to an abrupt halt at the sight of Mick, Jax, Stein and Raymond. Also Oliver bloody Queen. **_And_** Ramon and Allen.

“Mick, what the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, none too graciously.

“Englishman sent us to look for you. You and Blondie weren’t answering your comms.”

“Yeah, well part of the purpose of shore leave is to not have to listen to him yammering in my ear all the time.”

“Where’s Sara?” Ray asked mildly.

“Girls' day,” Oliver supplied.

“And you know that **_how?”_** Snart asked.

“Because she invited Felicity.”

“Right, well, now that you’ve managed to ascertain that we’re both accounted for, I’ve got some business with Mr. Ramon.” Snart paused, waiting for at least one of them to get the hint and leave him the hell alone. He really should have known better.

“Fine. Whatever.” He stalked over to the resident tech genius, fishing for something in his pocket.

Cisco slumped in relief when Snart deposited three mangled engagement rings on the desk in front of him. So did everyone else in the room.

“Ramon, she’s broken three of these things so far! I’m begging you - you can make anything - figure out how to build an indestructible ring!”

Cisco picked up one setting, then another, studying them with wide eyes. "What the heck happened to these things? Have you guys been fighting metal-eating aliens or something? And you didn't invite _us_?"

Leonard gave him a look. "Sara happened to them. I don't know if you've noticed, Ramon, but she tends to hit things. Hard. With her hands. Hence, with her rings."

"I thought Sara was right-handed?"

"She's pretty equal opportunity when it comes to hitting, Allen" He threw up his hands. "The jeweler doesn't even believe us anymore. I mean, I know she doesn't have to wear one... it's not like we're very traditional. But..."

"Chill out, Snart." Cisco chortled as his own pun. "I like a challenge. And Lisa will appreciate it if I manage this."

"Leave your relationship, such as it is, with my sister out of it, Ramon." Leonard looked thoughtful. "But if you do this, I'll tell her I disapprove of it."

"How is _that_ supposed to be a reward?" Ramon paused in wiggling the prongs on the snowflake ring's setting back and forth.

"It's Lisa. She thrives on disapproval. She'll be calling your phone before I finish the sentence."

"Deal."

  The others--including Ray, never able to stay away from science!--wandered closer to take a look.

 “Have you considered dwarf star alloy?” Ray suggested.

“No, Raymond. Sara would actually like to be able to lift her hand while wearing the ring.”

 Mick snickered and elbowed Queen...who cast him such an appalled look that Leonard was briefly entertained. Allen caught the byplay too, and shook his head.

“Could you ask her to… Oh, I don’t know … maybe stop _**hitting** _ people??!?”

“Allen, have you _met_ Sara?”

At this, Queen snorted. Leonard gave him a wary look--he's kept his distance from Sara's ex--but the other man seemed to be seriously thinking the problem over. Well...he probably did understand the issue of Sara and violence better than most...

“Titanium and diamonds. Makes all the right statements,” Oliver suggested.

Leonard lifted an eyebrow and, unexpectedly, smirked in agreement.

“And all the right impressions on the bad guy’s faces," he drawled. "I like it.”

“Why don’t you just get her a set of brass knuckles, Boss?”

“Come on, Mick. Sometimes a girl wants something sparkly,” Sara said mischievously as she walked into the Cortex with Lisa, Felicity, and Caitlin in tow.

She stopped next to Snart and slid her arm around his waist. He automatically wrapped his around her shoulders.

"Hi, sis," he drawled, as Lisa made a beeline for Cisco.

She threw him a look over her shoulder, but kept right on going.

"Did you have fun at the spa?" Oliver asked Felicity, with a peculiarly soft smile that none of the others had ever seen on his face.

She grinned and nodded.

"A blast," she told him seriously. "You know, Lisa here ... you've met Lisa Snart? ... she has all sorts of interesting ideas on, well...creative fundraising." The grin turned teasing. "I think maybe you need to hire her to work for the mayor's office."

Oliver blinked again. The appalled look was back.

"Hello, ladies," Martin said, by way of greeting. "Don't you all look lovely!"

The girls beamed at his gentle courtliness, and Caitlin stepped in and kissed his cheek.

"Does he even realize he's not twenty-five anymore?" Jax wondered in a stage whisper.

"Hey, if it works," Barry said, shaking his head.

"If we could get back to the subject at hand?" Snart suggested.

“Like I was sayin,' Boss. Brass knuckles. You could set some diamonds into them, if you want. Bet I know where we could get some nice ones…”

"It's got possibilities," Sara remarked with an impish grin.

“You do realize we’re not just going to let you three walk out of here and pull a jewelry heist… don’t you?”

“Shut up, Ramon. Mick… keep talking.”

The discussion, which was threatening to go on for quite some time, was interrupted by a swirl of blue light. The occupants of the Cortex tensed, reaching for assorted weapons, then relaxed as a pretty blonde appeared in their midst.

“Hi, Kara,” Barry greeted.

“Hi, Barry!” she looked around sheepishly. “Is this a bad time?”

“Yes!” Snart snapped.

“No, of course, not,” Cisco said happily.

“Our friend is having a bit of a technical problem, is all,” Barry explained.

“Can I help?” Kara offered. “Heat vision, freeze breath, super strength? I’d really like to help.”

“You know, maybe she _could_ help,” Ray suggested.

Snart just sank his head into his hands.

The denizens of STAR Labs, all too happy to see the mysterious blonde in a skirt, had completely lost track of the subject at hand. While everyone else was gathered around to renew an acquaintance--or make a new one--the two crooks (or former crooks) present renewed a discussion instead.

“Anyway, Boss, like I was sayin,’” Mick thrust a newspaper clipping into Snart’s hands.

“Mick, I am not stealing that thing.” Snart threw down the article on Central City Museum’s latest exhibition with disgust.

“But look at it!”

“I am looking. It has no grace - no balance - no style. Besides, Sara has small hands.”

The discussion had attracted attention, though.

“Wait. You don’t have a problem with stealing - just with stealing something ugly?” Kara asked, bewildered.

“Kara, meet Snart,” Barry sighed.

“Don’t think of it as stealing. Think of it as … liberating priceless jewels from captivity.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”

“Mr. Snart,” Kara said, with a bright, open smile, “How can you even consider stealing something like this? A gift for the woman you love?”

“Because he’s a thief,” Mick supplied.

“Used to be a thief,” Barry corrected. “Now he’s a hero.”

“Yes! And heroes don’t steal.”

Snart looked around the room. A particular gleam came into his eyes as his gaze landed on Jax and Stein.

“Jax! Buddy. Pal. Didn’t ol’ Silvertop say once that, in theory, you two as Firestorm could … transmutate … matter? Make something into something else?”

“Yeeeesss…” Jax looked extremely skeptical, casting a rather panicked look toward Stein.

“Well, I have a challenge for you. Can you do…sparkly?”

“Uh…maybe?”

“Mr. Snart, we would be delighted to help you. We love Sara, too, you know.”

“Gray, I’m not so sure -”

“Jefferson, if the alternative is them stealing priceless antiquities from a museum, I think you and I can afford to spend an afternoon honing our skills.”

“Well, since you put it that way…”

“So. Sparkly.”

“Yes. Sparkly. And tough. Especially tough. Tough is very important.” The former crook's tone was very serious and, for once, not even remotely snarky.

“Yes, Snart. I get it. It’s Sara. We ALL get it.”

“Well, since I’m the one who gets to wear this thing, I’d think I’d get a say, ” Sara drawled.

“Yes, dear.”

“Did he really just say that?”

“Jefferson, perhaps one day you’ll understand." The smile on Stein's face was nostalgic. "Sometimes, that’s really the only good thing you CAN say.”

"Kendra was right," Ray observed, watching Sara. "Sometimes, she really does sound like him."

“So, this is a normal, human relationship?” Kara asked, glancing around the room with a furrowed brow.

“No, Kara. This is Sara and Snart. They’re sorta unique.”

Lisa was deep in a whispered consultation with Cisco while this was going on. She nodded, then glanced around the room and whistled sharply. "All right. As I understand things, my jerk brother came here today to ask for help, because his amazing fiancee - and by the way, I will never understand how he managed that - keeps destroying her engagement ring in the process of all that heroic ass-kicking that she does. I can't help, because gold isn't tough enough. Some of you also have objections to the traditional Snart family method of obtaining things. So, since we can't go out and steal it - tell me how we're going to make Sara a ring that will survive her lifestyle. Start talking."

Cisco raised his hand. "I build a ring out of polymer, and Jax and Professor Stein use their powers to transmutate it into titanium. Virtually indestructible."

"And I can use my heat vision to seal the stone in place," Kara offered.

"And the stone comes from where?" Snart inquired.

"I'm sure we've got some industrial diamonds on hand," Caitlin offered.

A look crossed Snart's face.

Sara laid a hand on his arm. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted blue...for your eyes," he muttered.

"Blue diamonds are incredibly rare," Martin observed. "Real ones, at any rate. Also incredibly expensive."

"That's why we went with sapphires," Sara interjected.

"But diamonds are much more durable," Caitlin said.

"So? There's a diamond brokerage in town," Mick said. "I'll just go -"

"No!" several voices chorused.

"Or I could just go and buy one. You know, with money," Ray suggested mildly.

"Ray, that's really nice of you-" Sara began.

"Why?" Snart asked sharply.

"Because I can," Ray responded. "Because maybe I'd like to see my friends have that happy ending that I never got."

Sara looked into her fiance's eyes, then crossed the room to kiss Ray's cheek. "Thank you."

Kara studied Sara thoughtfully. "But not a blue-blue," she mused. "More of an aquamarine...to match her eyes."

Ray turned to her with a smile. "Come help me pick it out?"

***

Cisco Ramon was in his element with Lisa, Caitlin, and Felicity clustered around his workstation freely distributing design advice.

Snart glanced fondly at the blonde who was using him for a leaning post. "I would have thought you'd want to be in on the planning process?"

"They're having a lot of fun. I don't want to take that away from them," Sara chuckled.

Mick nudged Snart with his elbow. "Ya know, Boss, in the old days, we woulda just stolen the damn thing and been done with it by now."

"One of the perks of being a good guy, Mr. Rory, is having people who care about you," Martin said sagely.

"It's not just the ring, Mick," Sara tried to explain. "It's...everyone wanting to help, just because they can. It's - " She floundered, at a loss for words, and looked up at her fiance.

Snart opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head slightly. He did not do this sort of thing well, at least, not with an audience.

"It's love, Sara," Martin said gently. "And the thing about love is, it doesn't just make you happy, it makes everyone around you happy as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Jefferson, so we can practice on a sample of Mr. Ramon's polymer."

"I still don't get it," Mick remarked.

Snart glanced at his friend, then back at Sara. Once upon a time, he thought, he wouldn't have understood either.

Now, well...maybe he's starting to.

***

"So, are you guys ready for this?" Cisco demanded gleefully.

"Ramon, we've **_been_** ready," Snart snapped.

Sara laid a calming hand on his arm as Cisco held out a dark jewelry case with a flourish. If anyone noticed Snart's hands shaking as he reached out for it, they chose to keep that to themselves.

Snart opened the case. "This looks like it'll do the job," he said in a rough whisper.

Sara leaned over his arm. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Felicity was practically vibrating. "It's a claddagh. It's a traditional Celtic symbol of love, loyalty, and friendship."

The traditional hands and crown were accentuated with delicate knotwork. The heart was a diamond of a pale aqua shade that matched Sara's eyes.

"And we're sure this one won't break?" Sara asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to factor in all the variables of time travel, not to mention outer space, but statistically speaking...yeah, it's unbreakable," Felicity answered...eventually.

Cisco just leaned back smugly in his chair, cutting his eyes meaningfully in Lisa's direction. Snart shot him a dirty look, before turning his attention back to his fiance. He removed the ring from the case and tossed that case over his shoulder. Mick caught it.

Snart took Sara's left hand in his own and slid the ring onto her finger. "Sara Lance, would you do me the very great honor -"

He didn't manage to finish the sentence, because Sara's arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips were on his.

"I think that's a yes," Martin observed.

Felicity smiled up at Oliver and squeezed his arm.

Caitlin looked a bit misty-eyed.

Jax glanced at his watch.

"Get a room, already," Mick said, grinning broadly.

The gesture Sara made behind Leonard's back (without breaking the kiss!) needed no translation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Tumblr post: http://pir8grl.tumblr.com/post/153977983419/engagement-rings-ranked-by-their-ability-to-break Yes, there is quite a mob scene of characters, but as you can see, this started with the two of us firing lines back and forth, and we both loved all the team members contributions. We hope you do too!
> 
> And, in case you were wondering, this is the final ring http://image.brilliantearth.com/blogprod/news/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/15191611/blue-sapphire-claddagh.jpg


End file.
